Little Talks
by Evanna Adams
Summary: Dean and Castiel are in a situation where they have to pretend to be a gay couple. Will it really be as horrible as Dean paints it out to be?


**Written on request by: maknatuna. Hope you'll like it! ;)**

* * *

A scream, a curse and the loud banging of a door.

"THAT'S IT! Pack your bags, Sammy. Come on, Cas," Dean shouted, standing in front of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his body dripping wet.

Castiel looked up, curiously, from John's journal.

"Dean, what?" Sam asked, exasperated.

They had just stopped at this motel after a sixteen hour drive and Sam was tired as hell.

"The heating is broken. I've had enough. I'm tired and I need a hot water bath," Dean said, throwing his stuff into his duffel, unceremoniously.

"Dean, just go talk to the owner or something," Sam said, rolling his eyes and returning to the laptop in front of him.

Garth had called in a favor and they were all the way in Oregon for a case.

"Sammy, I've had enough with these fuckin' motels and their heating problems," Dean grumbled. "Why can't we live in a decent place for once, huh? It's not like we won't pay."

"I have three words for you, Dean. Credit Card Scams," Sam said, typing away on his computer.

"Fine. Your vote is a no. What about Cas? What do you say? Should we move to a better place?"

"I, uh, Dean I'm not sure we should…," Castiel started but tailed away when he saw Dean's glare. "I mean, sure we could-"

"It's a yes. Two against one, Sammy," he says, pulling on his shirt.

"Fine!" Sam cries, shutting his laptop.

* * *

Dean idled in front of the white All-American houses.

"Look there's a rental board," Dean said, pointing to the front of a house.

"Just come on already, Dean," Sam said, opening the door and heading towards the house.

Dean grinned, taking the keys out of the ignition and hurrying to catch up with Sam. When Castiel was standing beside the two, Sam had already rang the bell.

"Well, hello. How may I help you?" a man asked, good-naturedly, opening the door to join them outside.

"We, uh, we were just passing the town and thought if we could rent the place for a couple of days," Sam started.

"Oh, sure. Come on in," the man said, holding the door open for them to enter. "I'm Nathan Sanders, by the way."

Once inside, he led them up the stairs to a hallway with two doors on the left and one on the right.

"Two rooms and one bathroom," Nathan said, gesturing at one door at a time.

"Is the heating alright?" Dean asked, looking inside at the pure, shining white bathroom. It looked a world apart from the motel bathrooms they were used to.

"It's recently installed. It can go up to the heat from Hell," Nathan said, chuckling.

He looked at the three of them waiting for them to laugh along but they shared dark looks with each other.

"Okay, then," Nathan said, a little loudly, leading them on to see the rooms.

All in all, it was a pretty decent house at a decent price for a couple of days.

Sam and Dean had one of their telepathic talks as Castiel looked around. Dean liked the place and wouldn't mind spending a little more than usual, they hardly ever did anything fun. Sam was just tired and wanted to use the free WiFi the man had promised.

"So are you two a couple?" Nathan asked, looking at Dean and Sam.

They heard a strangled laugh from Castiel. Dean and Sam glared at him before turning back around.

"No," they said together. "We are brothers." It almost seemed rehearsed.

"Oh, dang," Nathan said, making a face. "Molly, my wife, only allows couples to stay because she thinks boys get rowdy. And she prefers gay couples because she thinks I have affairs with all the women," he added, giving them an oh-poor-me frown.

Dean refrained from rolling his eyes. He didn't see as Sam pulled Castiel forwards to stand between the two.

"Actually," he started, his eyes twinkling (Dean didn't have a good feeling about this). "Castiel, here is my brother's husband. We thought, you know, people don't usually like this sort of thing."

Nathan grinned widely. "Yes, yes, I totally understand," he said.

Dean and Castiel looked daggers at Sam who was trying hard not to snigger now.

"Why don't you all go settle in now? Molly and I will call you down for dinner," Nathan said, oblivious to the tension in the room. "House rule: first day, we serve."

With a laugh, he headed towards what Dean assumed was the kitchen.

"What the hell?" he whispered vehemently to Sam as they went outside to collect their bags.

"I just thought this would get the place. I'm not asking you to actually marry him," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

After an absolutely refreshing bath which even Sam agreed was good, they settled down around the dining table waiting for Nathan's short redheaded wife to serve them dinner. Nathan had insisted that the married couple sit together.

Molly served them huge quantities of fettuccini in white sauce. Dean liked the woman already. Well, at least for now.

"So, I hear that you two are married?" Molly said, squeakily, looking with bright eyes at Dean and Castiel.

When Castiel saw a retort forming on Dean's lips, he put a hand over his to stop him.

"Yes, it's been a month," Castiel replied.

"That early, huh?" Molly gasped. "But I don't see any rings."

"We don't, um, believe in traditions. We believe marriage is of the soul," Castiel clarified.

Molly looked hooked. She reminded Dean of a redheaded Becky. He gulped; he could already see the fanfictions forming in her brain. He chanced a glance at Sam. He was staring at his plate, trying his damndest not to laugh. Dean kicked him under the table. Sam looked up to give him a smirk. Dean returned it with one of Sam's favorite #34 Bitchface.

Castiel retracted his hand from over Dean's. Dean instantly missed the warmth. That fact freaked him out and he started to shoveling large amounts of fettuccini into his mouth.

"Casteel-" Molly started.

"Castiel," Dean corrected over a mouthful. Castiel smacked his knee with the back of his hand.

"Castiel, would you mind doing something for me?" Molly asked, a glint in her eyes.

"What?" Dean said and "Sure," said Castiel at the same moment.

Nathan and Molly shared a look. Dean could see them ganging up. Something was going to happen. Sam could sense it too.

"Kiss him," Nathan and Molly said at the same time.

Sam masks his snort as a violent sneeze and murmurs a sorry to his plate. Dean and Castiel stare at each other. Dean tried to look indignant but Castiel looked… Hopeful. Dean shook his head, blinking. Castiel looked guarded now but was definitely a centimeter closer. Dean gulped.

They had to convince them… Right?

Before he knew it, Dean had crossed the gap and was kissing Castiel. Nothing too passionate, just a chaste kiss on the lips but it sent electric shocks to the ends of Dean's fingers and toes. He pulled back at Sam's delayed gasp.

Red in the face, the two got back to eating their dinner under Molly and Nathan's excited gaze and Sam's silence.

* * *

"You kissed him!" Sam was whispering furiously, standing with Dean in the hallway.

"Well someone had to! Or they won't let us stay here. You said it yourself! The heating's great," Dean said, his voice a notch higher.

"_That_'s your excuse?"

"Well, yeah… I mean, no! That's not an excuse. It's the truth, Sasquatch."

"Dean, I saw you kissing him. It was like… Like suddenly the whole world made sense to you."

Dean gulped.

"Well, Sammy, we'll have to make you watch more porn than rom-coms."

"Says the man in love with Dr. Sexy."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

"Boys!" Nathan said, walking up the stairs. "I just came to say good night. So, Good Night."

"Good Night," the two said together with matching fake smiles.

They continued, waiting for Nathan to leave. They realized he was going to leave after they shut the doors behind him. After again telepathically talking with Sam to not take it in the wrong sense, Dean stalked off to the room where he had seen the trench coat vanish.

Dean sighed as he flopped onto the bed beside Castiel, staring at the wall. It was a pretty big bed for the two of them to be comfortable.

They could feel the tension hanging between them but they weren't going to address it. Not in the very least. An unsaid pact between them to forget what had happened.

"What will you do?" Dean asked, awkwardly, lying back down.

"Watch over you," Castiel replied, matter-of-factly.

And, so he did.

* * *

Two days and eight hours later, they arrived at Sanders' doorstep, bruised, bloody and muddy in wee hours of the morning. It looked suspicious and they realized well why they hung around motels. Castiel had managed to repair all the wounds he could but he didn't have enough 'mojo' left to clean them up.

"Alright, they know we are doing odd jobs. So were on a construction site and Cas got stuck and we got bloody helping him," Dean said, grabbing Castiel as he almost toppled over.

Dean put his arm securely around Castiel's waist and let Castiel put his arm across his shoulder. The Tulpa had been a strong son of a bitch. It had developed into a huge green monster with scissor hands and a thunder clap. It took the three of them to take him down. Dean's ankle still felt delicate from where he had sprained it.

Sam rang the bell.

Nathan came to open the door with a huge grin on his face which wiped off instantly when he saw them.

"What happened?" he cried out.

"We were at a construction site and an accident happened," Dean said, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Come in, come in! Should I call the doctor?"

"No, no. This guy's strong. Aren't you, Cas?" Dean said, a mock proud smile on his face.

Castiel gave him a very good imitation of Sam's bitchface.

"We'll just – go upstairs," Sam said, leading the way up.

"Who'll take the shower first?" Dean asked, through the open door, helping Castiel to sit on the bed.

"I'm dirtier," Sam said, peeking in through the door.

Dean sighed and nodded, sinking in beside Castiel.

* * *

In the next two hours, the three of them had showered, cleaned up and eaten whatever Molly had brought up. Sam had settled down in his room. Dean and Castiel lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling.

Dean couldn't believe how weirdly fine he was with pretending Castiel was his husband. More than fine, actually. Somewhat glad. The past two days had been holed up in Sam's bedroom or out asking about for the case. Whenever they were at home, Molly would serve them food and they had to pretend to be a couple. Dean realized that even Castiel seemed comfortable with the arrangement. Until, they were alone. When they were alone, the tension weighed down until Dean didn't know whether to run or jump Castiel's bones.

"You feelin' better?" Dean asked, awkwardly.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Okay."

Dean felt the bed move as Castiel shifted to lie on his side, facing Dean. Dean turned to look. There was something in Castiel's gaze that Dean was familiar with but had never really understood. He turned to face Castiel. A small smile spread across Castiel's features, his blue eyes shining with an ethereal glow. Dean cupped his cheek. He leaned into the touch. Dean moved in closer. Castiel's lips opened slightly, looking at Dean but he didn't move. Dean leaned in further, their breaths mingling. Licking his lips once, he crossed the distance and kissed Castiel. The chaste kiss deepened, slow and passionate.

Castiel's hand closed around Dean's waist and Dean's hands carded through Castiel's hair. They were slow and cautious, taking their time to know each other. They pulled away, looking at each other. Castiel had a goofy little smile on his face. Dean was sure he was mirroring the look.

He lightly pushed Castiel until he was lying on his back, he straddled his hips and bent down to kiss Castiel's neck. His hands worked to undo the tie and open his shirt. Castiel had discarded the trench coat and suit jacket before lying down.

Dean worked with his teeth to bruise Castiel's collarbone. Castiel moaned, his fingers bunching the front of Dean's shirt.

"D-Dean," Castiel whispered.

Dean looked up to meet Castiel's eyes.

"Cas," he replied, moving up to rest his forehead on Castiel's.

Castiel kissed him, his hands moving under Dean's shirt to rest on his chest. Dean moved his hands down to unbutton Castiel's shirt and worry his nipples. Castiel's hips bucked forward. They both gasped when their erections brushed. Dean rut his hips forward, both moaning.

Unable to hold on anymore, Dean unzipped Castiel's pants and pulled down his boxers. Castiel lifted his hips to accommodate. Castiel pulled Dean down by his shirt and kissed him, trailing his hands down to undo Dean's jeans and underwear. His clamped his hands on Dean's ass, pulling him down. He moaned at the touch.

"Lick," Dean ordered, pulling away and holding a hand in front of Castiel's mouth.

Castiel licked and sucked at Dean's thumb as Dean worked his way down to Castiel's nipples. Satisfied, Dean pulled his hand away from Castiel's mouth in favor of his mouth. Dean held their cocks in his hand and thrust. The two arched backwards, moaning. Panting, Dean claimed Castiel's mouth again, letting his thrust fall into a rhythm.

Dean remembered the last time he had been this slow and affectionate. It was years ago with a woman he had thought he loved. Incidentally, they shared the name somewhat.

"Dean," Castiel murmured, brokenly. "Faster."

Dean obliged, feeling the sweet release close. He moved on over to kiss Castiel's nose and eyes and cheeks and ears and every bit of him he could claim as his own. Castiel gasped at every touch.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean," Castiel chanted until his hips bucked forwards and he came.

Dean soon followed, just looking at the beautiful angel underneath him. Dean released their softening cocks and slumped over Castiel's body. He leaned on his elbow and looked at Castiel. He smiled softly at the angel underneath him. Using his free hand, Dean ran it through Castiel's hair. Castiel just stared back, his blue eyes wide and unbelieving.

"What?" Dean asked, cupping Castiel's cheek and rubbing circles on his cheek with his thumb.

"This… Feels so… Right," Castiel whispered.

"Damn right it does," Dean said, chuckling and kissing Castiel's hand.

After discarding their soiled clothes, Dean fell to his side, an arm splayed out across Castiel's stomach, pulling him closer. He rested his cheek against Castiel's chest. Castiel sighed contentedly, not unlike a cat and kissed Dean's scalp.

"Sleep or else it will hard to explain why you drove us off the road to Sam."

Dean chuckled and fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review and I shall offer you cookies. :D**


End file.
